yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna and the Search for El Equinedorado
Yuna and the Search for El Equinedorado is the third movie of Yuna's Princess Adventure based on The Road to El Dorado. Summary When Princess Yuna and her friends discovers the map to find El Equinedorado, they along with Sinbad, his crew, Spike, Princess Marina, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Jimmy Neutron, his friends, Miguel, Tulio, Chel, Altivo, Bibo, Wallace, Gromit, Wendolene Ramsbottom, Fluffles, Shaun, Preston, Taran, his friends, Ginger, her flock, the Pirate Captain, his crew, Dug, his tribe, Goona, Hognob, Flint Lockwood, his friends, Ooblar, and Bubo to find the Lost Golden City of Equestria. But, the League of Villains and the Fearsome Crooks were planning to steal the Journals and rule El Equinedorado. With some help from Jimmy, his friends, Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Candy Chiu, and Grenda, Yuna and her friends must protect the Equestrian City of Gold from their evil clutches. Plot Opening/Arrival of the New students/Welcoming them to the School of Friendship The movie began as Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Nick Dean, Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Candy Chiu, and Grenda arriving at the School of Friendship, Yuna and her friends were given the honor of welcoming them. A field trip to Las Pegasus/Meeting Ooblar/Discovering the Map to El Equinedorado Later, Capper volunteered to take the students on a field trip to Las Pegasus. As they arrived, they meet Ooblar who escaped from slavery in bongozians after King Goobot traded him for sulfur butter. Just as he was gambling some money, Yuna discovered that one of the gambler was carrying the Map to El Equinedorado as she spoke with Ooblar for his help. Capper and Ooblar gambled the cash for the money/Ooblar's dices were loaded As Capper and Ooblar gambled many cash, the challenger wager one more roll for the map against the cash. Just as Capper used the challenger's dice, he won with seven and want the map. Suddenly, Oobler's dice fell off which turns out to be loaded dice that he scammed. The chase for the map/Yuna and Scrappy made a plan/A quick getaway back home When there was trouble, a gang of weasels came out of nowhere and attempt to get the map. Then, Yuna and Scrappy-Doo had to male plans for their quick getaway as Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Mater and Solarna (drives Ecto-88) came and took them to safety. Suddenly, Dr. Caballeron and his henchponies came and everyone gets in the Mighty Bus and returned to safety as Queen Novo caught Capper with Ooblar for being late. At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna and her friends showed the newcomers the 13 Journals and explains to them all about the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Christine and K.A.R.R. As they all explain the Map to El Equinedorado to Twilight Sparkle and her friends, they showed this to Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and the other leaders and royalties and leaders. Arriving at the docks/The White Star Liners/Meeting old and new friends Just as King Solar Flare and other royalties and leaders along with the Jedi Council make a decision, they all agree to let Princess Yuna and her friends take the lead on the expedition to El Equinedorado. At the following crack of dawn, Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Duchess Petunia and Empress Samantha arrived on the RMS Titanic, the HMHS Britannic, the RMS Olympic, and the Titanic II. Even Dipper and Mabel's old friends from Disneyland arrived just in time, especially Scrappy-Doo's friends from Nicktropolis and CN City, the Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie), the Griffins, the Smiths, the Browns, the Belchers, Philip J. Fry, and all of their friends. L3-37, K-2SO, R2-D2, C-3PO, and BB-8 were ready to go. Lightning, Mater, Dusty, their friends, the Mighty Bus, Herbie, Giselle, and Ecto-88 were ready to depart as well. Just as Sinbad, his crew, Spike, Princess Marina, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Shrek, all of his friends, Miguel, Tulio, Chel, Altivo, Bibo, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Hen Wen, Creeper, Doli, Dallben, Ginger, her friends, the Pirate Captain, his crew, Dug, his tribe, Goona, Hognob, Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks, and their friends were joining the expedition, Yuna and her friends brought out the Argo. At the sea/The Fearsome Crooks and the League of Villains' evil plan Just as the journey to El Equinedorado begins. Yuna, Unikitty, Pacifica, and Pound Cake were feeling seasick and Dr. Joshua Sweet, Dr. Vindaloo, Doctor Horse, Doc Top, Dr. Hibbert, Dr. Nick, and Dr. Hartman had to give them seasick meds. Meanwhile, the Fearsome Crooks and the League of Villains were planning for the Journals, but Nefir explained to Lord Nooth, and King Goobot about El Equinedorado as they plan to conquer it. Reading the map/Navigating along with the compass/Yuna shows Jimmy about friendship During the voyage, Yuna and her friends took their turns with the map as they navigate with the compass. That night, Yuna was researching on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 about El Dorado, the Indoraptor, and few many others. Fizzlepop and Grubber couldn't wait to reach the long lost golden city of Equestria, Yuna even showed Jimmy about friendship. Invasion in the ship/Fighting off Colonel Staquait and his men/Ooblar saves Jimmy Suddenly, the Fearsome Crooks and the League of Villains started invading the ship. With Yuna and her friends fighting off Colonel Staquait and his men, Captain Celaeno and her crew watched their back along with Taran as he stopped Prince John. Just as storm came with the villains retreating, Jimmy grabbed Ooblar's hand as he saved him from going overboard. With that promised for his redemption, Jimmy trusted Ooblar as a friend. The next day, Yuna shared the map with Jimmy while navigating. On the Titanic, Pacifica was helping Taran, Ginger, and their friends keeping passengers together. On the Argo, Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop and Grubber put on their safari outfits in case of any jungles to travels. Land Ho!/Exploring through the jungles/Meeting Bubo/Yuna talks to him/Leading the way At last, the ships finally arrived on the beach. Once Yuna and her friends arrived on the beach, the whole group started exploring through the jungles that leads to El Equinedorado. Just then, a robotic owl named Bubo appears and landed straight on Yuna's back. As Gyro explains how he and Ludwig von Drake were instructed by Zeus, Hephaestus and Athena to create Bubo, Yuna started to communicate with him as he leads the way to the Golden City of Equestria. The Secret Doorway to El Equinedorado found/Meet Duke Orion and the Chieftains Just as Bubo led everyone to the Secret Doorway, they were starting to think there was nothing. Then, a group of native earth ponies, pegasi, unicorns, griffons, pure changelings, hippogriffs, yaks, minotaurs, centaurs, buffaloes, dragons, gazelles, wildebeests, sphinxes, giraffes, and zebras surrounded them as King Solar Flare's long lost brother, and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's uncle, Duke Orion appeared greeting them, Yuna was even more surprised to meet her great uncle. As they were all led to El Equinedorado, the Chieftains, the Alicorn Chief Tesoro, his wife, Naturaleza, their eldest son, Vapor, Cazador, the chief adviser and high priest anthropomorphic cheetah, Ala Poderoso, the griffon chieftain, Camuflaje, the changeling chieftain, Águila Volador the hippogriff chieftain, Pezuña Gigantes, the yak chieftain, Cuerna Grande, the minotaur chieftain, Cuerpo Caballo, the centaur chieftain, Corazón Orgulloso, the buffalo chieftain, Lagarto Fuego, the dragon chieftain, Pezuña Pápidas, the gazelle chieftain, Cuerno Agudo, the wildebeest chieftain, Ojo Gato, the sphinx chieftain, Árbol Cuello, the giraffe chieftain, and Sol Dorado, the zebra chieftain who're pleased to have visitors from outside their kingdom and with pure of hearts. Cazador shows the newcomers around the city of gold/The share of the golden treasury As they all got very well aquatinted with each other, Cazador showed Yuna and all of her friends around El Equinedorado. Later, they came to the golden treasury and Cazador shared some. Showing around the kingdom/Bringing the newcomers to the temple Then, the chieftains showed them around the kingdom. At the temple, Yuna and her friends were brought there to spend a few nights as much as they pleased. Duke Orion's story of his discovery of El Equinedorado/Meditating with the Force Later on that night, Yuna spoke to Orion about how he came to be in El Equinedorado. With that questioned, Orion showed Yuna and her friends how to see the past during meditation with the Force. During so, they were transported to the Force's World of Worlds, as they then saw something in the big blue void, Getting ready for the special occasion tonight/The Evening Feast inside and out That night, Yuna and her friends were getting ready for a very special occasion for their arrival. At last, the evening feast inside and out of the temples begin like there's no tomorrow. Chief Tesoro, the Chieftains, and Cazador's morning tribute/The golden offering The next morning, Chief Tesoro, the Chieftains, and Cazador begin their morning tribute in honor of Princess Yuna and company. Soon, they offered as much gold they wish to keep with them. Nefir and Tzekel-Kan found the good's ships/Colonel Staquait assembles his men Meanwhile, Nefir and Tzekel-Kan spotted the Argo, Titanic, Britannic, Olympic, Titanic II, and the other ships Yuna and her friends were on. So, Lord Nooth sends Colonel Staquait and his men to pick up their trail. How to gather enough gold to each ship/Yuna's idea/Flint's Grocery Deliverator Back at El Equinedorado, Yuna and her friends had to choose which much gold goes to the Titanic, the Britannic, the Olympic, Titanic II, the Argo, and many other ships. Then, Yuna came up an idea as she, Flint, and Jimmy used as much gold to go to each of the ships with the Grocery Deliverators. Yuna and her friends explore the city/Bubo joins the fun to experience Soon, Yuna and her friends started exploring the city to see all the places to discover. Just then, Bubo came up to Yuna wanting to join the fun to experience her friendship. The Chieftains announced the Kick Ball/Yuna and her friends participate As Fizzlepop and Grubber train Yuna and her friends, the Chieftains announced the Kick Ball they're about to start. Which give Yuna and her friends the right time to participate, leaving Jimmy Neutron very worried. The Champions takes the lead of the game/Putting teamwork/Yuna and her friends win During the kickball game, the Champions were taking the lead with Bubo, Dug, and his tribe cheering for Yuna and her friends. Then, Yuna showed Jimmy and his friends what it means to put their teamwork into their hearts. So, the score was all tided with the champions. With a very big kick, Yuna finally made the winning shot as her team won, and even the champions respected them. The villains picking up the trail/Mechanicles and Nefir preparing the secret weapon Meanwhile, the villains tracking down with Colonel Staquait and his men following their trail as they lead. Soon, Mechanicles and Nefir were preparing the secret weapon requested by King Goobot and Lord Nooth. Homer, Peter, Stan, Cleveland, and the gang at the bar/Warming up at the Spa Back at El Equinedorado, Homer, Peter, Stan, Cleveland, Fry, Bob, and the gang were hanging out at the bar for some Duff and Pawtucket Patriot Ale. At the Spa, Rarity, James, Zoe Trent, Squidward, Sharon, Solarna, Marge, Lois, Francine, Donna, Leela, Linda, and the rest of the boys and girls were warming themselves up for relaxation. Sharon's love for Vapor/Camuflaje and Chrysalis in love with each other After the Spa, Sharon begins to fell in love with Vapor for his caring and noble ways despite is good looks. As for Camuflaje and Chrysalis, they shared the same love with each other. Hugh Neutron accidentally led the villains to the city/Releasing the Giant Jaguar Statue Just as Hugh Neutron was accidentally spotted by Colonel Staquait and his men, he led the Fearsome Crooks, the League of Villains, and their legion of evil to the doorway to El Equinedorado. All of a sudden, Tzekel-Kan unleashed his Giant Jaguar Statue to the attack. Capturing all the civilian and the chieftains/Only Yuna and her friends escaped ???, Yuna, her friends, Lightning, Dusty, their friends, ??? and ??? escaped on the Mighty Bus and Ecto-88 (driven by Solarna), ???. Yuna and Jimmy's feud with each other/Flint, Dipper and Mabel stopped the fight ???, . Apologizing to each other/Planning a rescue mission for El Equinedorado ???, . Jimmy and Yuna's Brain Blasts about communicating with Bubo/Following Yuna's plan ???, . Rescuing the whole civilians/Fighting the Giant Jaguar Statue/The finale battle ???, . El Equinedorado is saved/Returning to the golden city another time/Happy Ending ???, . Trivia *This movie marks the first ever appearance of Duke Orion, Sinbad, his crew, Spike, Princess Marina, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Nick Dean, Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Miguel, Tulio, Chel, Altivo, Bibo, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Hen Wen, Creeper, Doli, Dallben, Ginger, her friends, the Pirate Captain, his crew, Dug, his tribe, Goona, Hognob, Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks, their friends, Ooblar, Bubo, the League of Villains, RMS Titanic, HMHS Britannic, RMS Olympic, Titanic II and El Equinedorado. *Yuna and her friends will use the Argo, Sinbad's ship, the Pirate Captain's ship, Tim Lockwood's boat, RMS Titanic, HMHS Britannic, RMS Olympic, Titanic II and any other ships during the voyage to find El Equinedorado. *Scrappy-Doo, Dipper and Mabel Pines will invited their friends along with them on the expedition to find El Equinedorado. *The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie), the Griffins, the Smiths, the Browns, the Belchers, Philip J. Fry, and their friends joined in on the expedition for El Equinedorado. *The Fearsome Crooks and the League of Villains will plan to steal the Journals, free the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Cerberus the Nightmare Train and Daybreaker), Bill Cipher, Christine, K.A.R.R. and Black Horn will rule El Equinedorado. *Lincoln, Clyde, Candy, and Grenda, along with Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Nick, and Cal Devereaux will join Yuna's company in the end. *Yuna will have her own Brain Blast about how she communicated with Bubo. *Princess Solarna will bring K.I.T.T. and he will transform into Ecto-88 in order to help the others. Songs and Music Scores #Jason and the Argonauts - Jason Prelude (during the main credits) #El Dorado - (when the story shows how El Equinedorado was built) Scenes #Opening/Arrival of the New students/Welcoming them to the School of Friendship #A field trip to Las Pegasus/Meeting Ooblar/Discovering the Map to El Equinedorado #Capper and Ooblar gambled the cash for the money/Ooblar's dices were loaded #The chase for the map/Yuna and Scrappy made a plan/A quick getaway back home #Arriving at the docks/The White Star Liners/Meeting old and new friends #At the sea/The Fearsome Crooks and the League of Villains' evil plan #Reading the map/Navigating along with the compass/Yuna shows Jimmy about friendship #Invasion in the ship/Fighting off Colonel Staquait and his men/Ooblar saves Jimmy #Land Ho!/Exploring through the jungles/Meeting Bubo/Yuna talks to him/Leading the way #The Secret Doorway to El Equinedorado found/Meet Duke Orion and the Chieftains #Cazador shows the newcomers around the city of gold/The share of the golden treasury #Showing around the kingdom/Bringing the newcomers to the temple #Duke Orion's story of his discovery of El Equinedorado/Meditating with the force #Getting ready for the special occasion tonight/The Evening Feast inside and out #Chief Tesoro, the Chieftains, and Cazador's morning tribute/The golden offering #Nefir and Tzekel-Kan found the good's ships/Colonel Staquait assembles his men #How to gather enough gold to each ship/Yuna's idea/Flint's Grocery deliverator #Yuna and her friends explore the city/Bubo joins the fun to experience #The Chieftains announced the Kick Ball/Yuna and her friends participate #The Champions takes the lead of the game/Putting teamwork/Yuna and her friends win #The villains picking up the trail/Mechanicles and Nefir preparing the secret weapon #Homer, Peter, Stan, Cleveland, and the gang at the bar/Warming up at the Spa #Sharon's love for Vapor/Camuflaje and Chrysalis in love with each other #Hugh Neutron accidentally led the villains to the city/Releasing the Giant Jaguar Statue #Capturing all the civilian and the chieftains/Only Yuna and her friends escaped #Yuna and Jimmy's feud with each other/Flint, Dipper and Mabel stopped the fight #Apologizing to each other/Planning a rescue mission for El Equinedorado #Jimmy and Yuna's Brain Blasts about communicating with Bubo/Following Yuna's plan #Rescuing the whole civilians/Fighting the Giant Jaguar Statue/The finale battle #El Equinedorado is saved/Returning to the golden city another time/Happy Ending Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225